dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Wildernesses
Wildernesses are the forests, hills, mountains, lakes, savannas, and plains you see on the map. Wildernesses can be conquered to give a production boost. Attacking wildernesses gives a chance to obtain items. They are, apart from the [[Items| shop]] the only source of dragon eggs, dragon armor, and Wraith dragon remains. The number of wildernesses you can conquer is determined by the level of your Fortress as well as the level of the plains you placed your Outposts on. To see if you have open Wilderness spots: Click on "Wildernesses." Each Wilderness you conquer and control increases your resource production rate by a specified percentage. The higher the level of the Wilderness, the more heavily defended by Anthropus. Strategy It is advisable to only capture forests, mountains, and hills, due to the increased need of building/training materials early in the game. Food generally comes from attacking camps (don't need farms or lakes/savannas), which is a major part of the game because of the need for food plus drops for OP troops later on. It is easier to abandon useless wildernesses and get more useful ones than it is to build and demolish fields, but the effect is the same. A level 1 Wilderness gives a 5% increase to its resource and each level after increases by 5% per level, up to 50% for level a 10 Wilderness. Wildernesses can be abandoned at any time and any stationed troops will be returned. You do not have to leave troops stationed at the Wilderness to receive the production boost. The total number of Wildernesses you can acquire with a Level 11 Fortress and Level 10 plains for your Water, Stone, Fire, and Wind Outposts and a Level 10 Forest for the Spectral Ruins is 61 (update # if wrong, not positive on Fort amounts). You will NOT be able to conquer more wildernesses with the additions of the Frost Outpost, Sunken Temple, and Gaea Springs. Must send a Great or Elemental dragon to get eggs and elemental dragons' armor! *Lakes level 5 or higher drop Water Dragon Egg and level 7 or higher drop Armor. *Lakes level 5 or higher drop Serpent Egg and Armor *Lakes level 7 or higher drop the Wraith Dragon Tail Piece. *Hills level 7 or higher drop Stone Dragon Egg 'and Armor. *Hills level 7 or higher drop the 'Wraith Dragon Body Piece. *Mountains level 7 or higher drop Fire Dragon Egg and Armor. *Mountains level 7 or higher drop the Wraith Dragon Talons (Wings) Piece. *Mountains level 5 or higher drop Frost Dragon Egg and Armor. *Savannas of level 7 or higher drop Wind Dragon Egg and Armor. *Forests level 7 or higher drop the Wraith Dragon Head Piece. *Forests level 7 or higher drop the Amber Crest Dragon and Armor. Odds of obtaining the eggs and armor increase with higher level wildernesses. Frost Dragon and Serpent Dragon Eggs drop rates are increased by sending the Wraith Dragon. If you are unsuccessful finding an Egg from higher level Wildernesses after 25+ attacks (with GD/ED included), try attacking a lower level (level 5-7) instead. Some players have found this successful. Lakes, hills, mountains, and savannas level 7 or higher will drop Fangtooth respirators, Glowing mandrake roots, Volcanic runes, Banshee talons, Reaper totems, Serpent scales, and Glacial runes for production of elite units in their respective outposts. The odds to find them are quite small compared to obtaining them from level 7 or higher Anthropus Camps. TIP: When capturing wildernesses get them farther away from your city. This will allow nearer ones to remain available for wave attacks with only a short march time. Clouds Clouds are not wildernesses. They are developer's testing sites. That means the developers use them to test things before they release them to the public. Clouds can't be attacked on the map, but can be attacked by entering their coordinates in the attack screen in the muster point. They don't give anything worth attacking it for and they move around the map all the time. They have troops like the ones in level 10 Wildernesses, so send enough to take out a lvl 10 wilderness to avoid losing troops. This used to be true, but now when entering co-ordinates and attacking a message would inform you that the location is covered in fog. Wilderness Anthropus and Resources by Level Level 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Equiv Cannibals 50 100 200 500 1000 2000 2000 5000 10000 20000 Con Stench 50 100 200 500 1000 1000 2000 5000 10000 Spy She-Devil 100 200 400 1000 1000 2000 4000 10000 Hal Clubbers 100 200 400 400 1000 2000 4000 Mino Hurlers 150 300 300 600 1500 3000 LBM Shredders 200 200 400 800 2000 SSD Chieftains 200 400 800 BD Bloods 250 500 Giant Ragers 500 FM Max Loot 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Lake 1k 2k 3k 4k 5k 6k 7k 8k 9k 10k Food Hill 1k 2k 3k 4k 5k 6k 7k 8k 9k 10k Stone Mountain 1k 2k 3k 4k 5k 6k 7k 8k 9k 10k Ore Forest 1k 2k 3k 4k 5k 6k 7k 8k 9k 10k Wood Savanna 1k 2k 3k 4k 5k 6k 7k 8k 9k 10k Food Plain 500 1k 1.5k 2k 2.5k 3k 3.5k 4k 4.5k 5000 Food/Gold Wilderness 0 0 0 2 4 9 9 22 47 101 Talisman Talismans only awarded with a Great or Elemental Dragon in the march 'Attack Guide ' Always compare the top list to the table if you are in doubt about a number! If 2 different numbers, use a number in between those to be safe. Anyone can change these and they often change 1 area, but not the other. WARNING: Never combined speed troops (SSDs/BDs) & ranged troops (including the GD/ED) when attacking. See bottom for details. Wind Dragon is incompatible with ranged troops (except FT), but can safely be used with SSDs (with high levels of Dragonry & Rapid Deployment & you need same level of WC and Dragonry research I.e if WC is lvl 8 then Dragonry should be level 8 too vice versa) and Banshees. Serpent is compatible with SSDs, BDs, and Banshees. GREAT/ELEMENTAL DRAGONS ARE NOT INCLUDED IN THESE UNLESS OTHERWISE NOTED! Longbowmen See warning below, MUST add minos or ATs to reduce risk of loss. *Level 1: 20 LBM - Met 1 WC 1 Med 0 *Level 2: 25 LBM - Met 2 WC 1 Med 1 *Level 3: 50 LBM - Met 1 WC 2 Med 1 *Level 4: 200 LBM - Met 3 WC 2 Med 3 *Level 5: 700 LBM - Met 3 WC 2 Med 3 *Level 6: 850 LBM - Met 2 WC 4 Med 3 *Level 7: 3100 LBM - Met 2 WC 5 Med 3 *Level 8: 4500 LBM - Met 5 WC 4 Med 3 *Level 9: 7k LBM - Met 6 WC 5 Med 4 *Level 10: 20k LBM -''' Met 6 WC 6 Med 5''' *Level 10: 10k + GD - Met 6 WC 7 Med 6 NOTE: Random Number Generator (RNG) will occasionally kill LBM. Add 10% Minotaurs or ATs to reduce risk. ATs have more life and therefore are better, esp at higher level camps. Swift Strike Dragons * Level 1: 10 SSD - 1 Met 0 Med 2 Drag *Level 2: 35 SSD - 2 Met 1 Med 2 Drag ''' *Level 3: 120 SSD - '''4 Met 4 Med 3 Drag *Level 4: 600 SSD - 3 Met 4 Med 3 Drag *Level 5: 1200 SSD - 3 Met 3 Med 3 Drag *Level 6: 2400 SSD - 6 Met 5 Med 8 Drag *Level 7: 3200 SSD - 5 Met 6 Med 8 Drag *Level 8: 4300 SSD - 6 Met 5 Med 6 Drag *Level 9: 11000 SSD - 5 Met 5 Med 5 Drag *Level 10: 18000 SSD - 6''' Met 6 Med 6 Drag''' Battle Dragons *Level 1: 1 BD - Med 6 Met 6 Drag 3 *Level 2: 10 BD - Med 3 Met 3 Drag 4 *Level 3: 100 BD - Med 4 Met 4 Drag 3 *Level 4: 110 BD - Met 6 Med 4 Drag 7 *Level 5: 680 BD - Met 4 Med 2 Drag 7 *Level 6: 1250 BD - Met 6 Med 6 Drag 5 *Level 7: 2250 BD - Met 5 Med 6 Drag 8 *Level 8: 3550 BD - Met 6 Med 6 Drag 7 *Level 9: 5000 BD - Met 8 Med 7 Drag 8 *Level 10: 11000 BD - Met 8 Med 5 Drag 8 Banshees Add lower ones if you can, these are just starting references until new ones come in. Met : 10 Med: 10 on all. *Level 1: 1 *Level 2: 1 *Level 3: 20 *Level 4: 75 *Level 5: 450 *Level 6: 500 *Level 7: 800 *Level 8: 900 *Level 9: 2000 *Level 10: 5000 Fangtooths If you begin taking losses, then you need to increase your research levels. Use appropriate FTs for level + 1 LBM + Water/Wind Dragon = No Loss ONLY LBM (ranged troop) works for this, not spies. *Level 1 : 2 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 2 : 4 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 3 : 6 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 4 : 12 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 5 : 25 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 6 : 75 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 7 : 250 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 8 : 500 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 9 : 1500 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 10 : 2,500 Fangs + 1 LBM . Battle reports If information is incorrect, make a note. If you can confirm something, post a Battle Report via the "Add a Photo" button on the right side of the page (at the TOP)! Important Reminder: It is requested that anyone wishing to add data simply post the info in the "Comments" section along with Reseaches and GD/ED level if applicable! If you lose LBM or other troops with LBM randomly, this is due to RNG not bad numbers. This is the risk you take of using them against higher level Wildernesses and Camps. WARNING Explanation: Battle field is determined by adding the longest range troops' range + 500. While Speed troops would be able to cross the field in 1 round if sent alone, they will take extra damage if the field is extended by adding the ranged troops. To get Dragon Eggs/Armor: Send 2 waves of troops without the GD/ED, on the 3rd wave send troops + GD/ED. This will prevent unneccessary healing times. Only use the GD/ED on the 1st wave if you want to obtain Anthropus Talismans. MUST post researches with the report! Write them on the pictures if you want them added to the page. DO NOT POST REPORTS WITH LOSSES!!! 02-Lake10WC6Mtl6Med6Drg5AC4GD9.jpg|Linked 2/15 2.jpg|Linked 2/15 4mtn599ssd.jpg|Linked 2/15 Doa2.jpg|Linked 2/15 Doa6.jpg|Linked 2/15 LVL9.png|Linked 2/15 wild_1.jpg|Linked 2/15 wild_3.jpg|Linked 2/15 wil.jpg|Linked 2/15 Lv1plain.gif|Linked 2/15 Captured.PNG|Linked 2/15 Level 5 hill.jpg|Linked 2/15 70.jpg|Linked 2/15 DOA 2.jpg|Linked 2/15 Wilderness3.jpg|Linked 2/15 Lvl4 200LBM 150Mino.jpg|Linked 2/15 Wiki-LVL-10-Wild.jpg|Linked 2/15 Pic.png|Linked 2/15 Wild Lv5 Banshee.JPG|Linked 2/15 Apus aja.jpg|Linked 2/15 Lvl10_wild.png|Linked 3/22 Doa3.jpg|Linked 3/22 Lvl6wild.jpg|Linked 3/22 Pic.jpg|Linked 3/22 Wilderness_lvl_2.jpg|Linked 3/22 Lvl2mountain.png|Linked 3/22 Mountain_L1.jpg|Linked 3/22 Img.png|Linked 3/22 1 BD = 1 Mountain.jpg|Linked 3/22 Proofdoa.png|Linked 3/24 1234.png Fullscreen capture 10042012 102325 AM.bmp.jpg|Low Troops victory Category:Resources Category:Armor Category:Browse